degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Dave-Jacinta Relationship
The affair between Dave Turner and Jacinta Morley is known as Dacinta (Dave/'Jacinta'). The two had an affair behind his then girlfriend Alli Bhandari's back, causing turbulence between the three. It began in the eleventh season of Degrassi. Relationship History Overview The two began a summer fling while Dave's girlfriend, Alli Bhandari, was away at science camp. Dave lost his virginity to Jacinta, but had ended the relationship when the new school year began. Jacinta still had feelings for him. She came to Degrassi under the guise of participating in Model U.N. in order to see Dave after he had been ignoring her recent texts and calls. She Season 11 In Nowhere to Run, Dave tells Alli that he had sex with a girl over the summer, but doesn't tell Alli what her name was. In Smash Into You (1), Jacinta is constantly texting, calling, and sending pictures to Dave, but he cuts off all communication from her. She then shows up at Degrassi for "Model UN". In Smash Into You (2), the two hold hands with each other in the model UN's warm up activity. She tries to talk to him after, hinting to Alli that her and Dave knew each other "intimately", but Dave leads Alli outside and tells her that Jacinta is stalking him. He later takes Jacinta on a drive, not telling her that he is driving her to the train station, and Jacinta tells Dave that she really likes him. However, Dave explains that what happened over the summer was a mistake. Hurt and upset, she steals Dave's phone and sends Alli a break-up text. She gets out of the car and runs away, and Dave is unable to pursue her because he is driving his car. He later parks and finds her, and the two fight, with Jacinta coming to the conclusion that he really loves Alli. She walks into the street while texting Alli on Daves phone and is hit by a car. Dave is horrified upon what happens, and is in shock as the ambulance team loads her into the ambulance. He later starts crying when he tells Alli the truth about what happened, saying that she is in surgery and the doctors don't know whether or not Jacinta will be able to walk again. In Hollaback Girl (1), Dave wants to pay Jacinta a visit in the hospital as he still feels guilty about her unfortunate accident. Alli is less than comfortable with this and she feels worse when she sees a Facerange page for Jacinta, with her friends wishing her a full recovery and wishing harm on Dave. It becomes apparent to Alli that Jacinta's friends blame Dave for what happened to her, so she defends him. Dave, however, doesn't want Alli to defend him; he claims to have accepted his guilt and responsibility for what happened to Jacinta. In Hollaback Girl (2), Dave finds himself obsessing over the Facerange page, and Alli once again tries to get his mind off things by taking him to see a comedy show. However, Dave winds up getting in a confrontation with a comedian after Dave and Alli spend the show arguing over Dave’s obsessive behaviour. Dave tells Alli that he’s okay with her wanting to break up if she doesn't want to deal with his issue, but she tells him she wants to stand by him as he tries to get over what happened to Jacinta. Timeline *Start Up: After Dead and Gone (2) (1129) *Broke Up: Before Nowhere to Run (1130) **Reason: They had sex, and Dave realized it was wrong to cheat on Alli. Rival Relationship *Dave-Alli Relationship Trivia *Dave and Jacinta lost their virginities to each other in the summer of 2011. *They met when Jacinta spent the summer in the city. Gallery Degrassi nov3 ss -1026.jpg jacinta546.png 5644v.png 4564c.png Degrassi-smash-into-you-part-2-full-o23.jpg Faaaa.PNG Dec.PNG Dave&jacinta.PNG Degrassi Nov7 SS 0454.jpg Degrassi Nov7 SS 0550.jpg 65464m.png 5453d.png 43543d.png 3453s.png Vlcsnap-2012-04-21-17h16m07s237.png Vlcsnap-2012-04-21-17h16m05s212.png Vlcsnap-2012-04-21-17h15m54s110.png Vlcsnap-2012-04-21-17h15m32s149.png Vlcsnap-2012-04-21-17h08m49s182.png 41-2.jpg 40-8.jpg Degrassi nov7 ss 0376.jpg Degrassi nov7 ss 0387.jpg Degrassi nov7 ss 0421.jpg Degrassi nov7 ss 0438.jpg Degrassi nov7 ss 0461.jpg Degrassi nov7 ss 0473.jpg Degrassi nov7 ss 0517.jpg Degrassi Nov7 SS 0550.jpg Aasdasxasx.PNG Adcsdcsadd.PNG Allizwat.PNG Asdsafsdf.PNG Halfo.PNG Thesunwone.PNG Degrassi Nov7 SS 0342.jpg Telling.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-04-21-17h33m59s213.png Category:Relationships Category:Season 11 Category:Degrassi Category:Interactions Category:Conflicts